One Year
by xQueenxOfxNerds
Summary: What has happened to our brave heroes one year after they defeated Galbatorix? Has Eragon found a new home for the Dragons? And what has happened to the friends and family that he left behind? This story shows what I think could have happened to five of our beloved characters one year after Inheritance ends.
1. Orik

**Hey guys! I wrote this for an English assignment years ago but I only just created a Fan Fiction account recently so I figured I should post the very first fic I ever wrote. Hopefully my writing has improved since then and maybe I'll go back and rewrite this sometime but for now, enjoy the story! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. **

One Year Later…

Orik-

A heavy sigh escaped the dwarf king's lips. He knew he should be celebrating with the other dwarves from his clan, Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. When Eragon and his dragon Saphira left Alagaësia, he gave two dragon eggs to the elf Queen and fellow Dragon Rider, Arya. The eggs were to be given to the dwarves and the Urgals. A purple egg had been given to the dwarves and had been moving between the clans for the past few months. Then it had finally arrived at Orik's clan. Two days after its arrival, the egg showed signs of hatching and in another day, a small purple dragon broke free from its prison for a dwarf named Thorv. Thorv named the young dragon Urûr after the dwarfish god of the air and Thorv became the very first dwarf Rider. The original pact with the dragons said that only elves and humans could become Riders, but Eragon had managed to change that pact so that dwarves and Urgals could also become Riders.

While everyone around him was filled with joy, Orik felt only great sorrow, for his friend and foster brother was gone. It's been a year since Eragon left Alagaësia to find a home for all the dragon eggs. Before leaving, Eragon gave Orik a mirror connected, by magic, to one Eragon has. The day the egg hatched, Orik told Eragon the news and asked him how the search for a new home was going. After a year searching, Eragon still hadn't found a place suitable to house and protect young dragons.

As soon as Urûr was strong enough, he and Thorv would leave Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, head out for the great forest Du Weldenvarden and seek out the elf city of Ellesméra where they would be taught the ways of magic by the Rider, Arya. When she deemed them ready, Thorv and Urûr would set out for wherever Eragon and Saphira were to finish their training. Thinking of his friends made Orik depressed. '_Fate must be cruel,' _Orik thought, '_to grant one power to fulfill the dreams of thousands, only to then make the wielder of such power leave behind their loved ones for unknown lands'._

**So did you hate it? Did you love it? Either way there are more chapters coming so keep a look out for an update.**

**~Queen**


	2. Nasuada

**Thank you to and LenenaxX for reviewing. I know that this is very short right now but once I have posted the entire original copy, I'll start rewriting it so I can see how my writing has improved.**

**Also, sorry for being late. I meant to post this chapter yesterday so instead you get two chapters today!**

Nasuada-

Since overthrowing Galbatorix, Nasuada, former leader of the Varden, became the new ruler of Alagaësia. Though she tried to rule with a kind heart and the people's best interests in mind, many did not approve of her, thinking that she was too young to rule. Multiple attempts had been made on her life and Nasuada would have been dead months ago if not for a young girl with a unique ability. Elva is her name and Eragon had blessed her to be shielded from misfortune but accidently said, "May you be a shield from misfortune". Now Elva can sense others pain and future pains. Elva is able to sense where, when and how an assassin will try to attack Nasuada. Over the past months, Nasuada learns that ruling and rebuilding a kingdom where you're not wanted, is almost harder than taking it.

On top of ruling the kingdom, Nasuada greatly misses Murtagh, Eragon's half-brother. Murtagh had been captured and brought to Galbatorix where a red dragon egg hatched for him. He named the dragon Thorn and soon after, Galbatorix forced the two of them to swear fealty to him in the ancient language. Last year, Murtagh kidnapped Nasuada on Galbatorix's orders and she was tortured in an attempt to make her swear fealty to Galbatorix. During her imprisonment, Murtagh often snuck away to visit her and even placed a spell that lessened the pain of her torture. Nasuada learned more about Murtagh's life and began to develop feelings for him. After Galbatorix was defeated, Murtagh, against Nasuada's protests, decided to go off on his own with Thorn, leaving Nasuada with an empty void in her heart.

**~Queen**


	3. Roran

**Now that I'm thinking about rewriting this, I really just want to write an actual story focusing on Thorv and Urûr. Does that sound interesting? Would anyone bother to read it?**

Roran-

Since Nasuada had made him an earl, Roran, his wife Katrina and his daughter Ismira had returned to what remained of their home, Carvahall, to rebuild. Many of those who had lived there before came with him, along with a few new faces. Everyone had gotten together to begin planning the layout of the village. It took weeks, but they finally made a design that everyone approved of. Soon after, they began clearing away trees to make way for new houses.

There wasn't a day that went by that Roran didn't think of his cousin Eragon. The villagers often spoke of his many heroics while working. If Roran ever walked by while some people were talking about Eragon, they would either stop talking or continue in hushed whispers. There were times when Roran would feel angry at Eragon. Angry the Ismira would grow up to never know him. Angry that Eragon, his last family, abandoned him. When he told Katrina of this, she would only tell him to stop being ridicules. It troubled Roran that, at times, he couldn't tell whether he loved Eragon, or hated him.

**Oh. My. God. **

**What was my little sixth grader mind thinking when I wrote this! This chapter was terrible! Do you people actually read this?! I'm going to start rewriting this as soon as possible so no one else has to see this**

**~Queen**


	4. Arya

Arya-

A year is nothing to the elves with their immortality, but to Arya, every day without Eragon was like an eternity. She remembered the night he left well. She had begun flying back to Ellesméra on her green dragon Fírnen. Fírnen hadn't spoken to her, focusing his thoughts on his former mate, Saphira, who he had only known for a few weeks before she had to leave him. Arya understood Fírnen's grief, as she too felt this, and they flew on in silence. It wasn't until the next night that Fírnen resumed speaking with her.

While Arya was thinking of Eragon, she could not stop the tears from falling. As she hastened to hide them, Fírnen stopped her and, speaking through his mind, told Arya, "_Do not hide your tears. Do not be ashamed to let them fall, for we, along with all of Alagaësia, have lost a great Rider and an even greater friend."_ Arya threw her arms around Fírnen's neck as she wept for all she had lost and for what could have been if she had gone with Eragon. She was grateful for Fírnen's company, felling like he was the only one left in Alagaësia who truly understood her.

**~Queen**


	5. Eragon

Eragon-

Thud. Thud. Thud. The rhythmic sound of Saphira's wings made Eragon relax. Looking down, Eragon could just barely see the miniscule dot that rolled over the waves. After so much time on it, Eragon had become sick of staying on the boat. With the constant movement under his feet, he longed for solid ground. His journey had started when he and about twenty elves sailed down the Edda River and away from his home land. For a while they had been surrounded by an empty plain but it had soon disappeared as the river emptied into the ocean. From then on they searched the uncharted waters for an island that would serve as a new home to raise the dragons and train Riders. Though they found many islands, none of them had everything needed to raise the dragons in peace. They were either too small, not well protected enough or didn't have enough resources. Now Eragon and Sapphire were flying out to investigate a group of islands. One island was almost completely surrounded by mountains which provided natural protection. Upon closer examination, Eragon realized that the island was teeming with wildlife, as were the other islands. When Eragon finished investigating the island, he found that it was perfect. He turned around and beamed at Saphira and in his mind she said, "_Welcome to our new home, little one."_

**I've decided to start rewriting now so this will be the last chapter you'll see for a while. I'm not a very quick writer so it may take some time before I update again. Until then…**

**~Queen**


End file.
